


the finale.

by johnnystiddies_95



Series: My Twitter AU Finales [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Blood, Demonic Possession, Demons, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Inspired By The Conjuring, Other, Violence, fluff at the end, markhyuck, this is really graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnystiddies_95/pseuds/johnnystiddies_95
Summary: NCT Dream, also known as, The Dream Theorists, investigate an alleged demonically infested house. But things take a turn for the worse, leading Donghyuck to try and save Mark.





	the finale.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the finale to my NCT Dream AU on Twitter, so this might not make much sense unless you read that first. There are a few very violent and graphic scenes so read with warning.

“Jisung, you better back the fuck up before you get smacked the fuck up.” Chenle said to Jisung, who was, yet again, teasing his green hair.

“Not my fault you dyed it cabbage color.” Jisung remarked.

“Boy-“

“Shut the hell up!” Mark yelled from behind the wheel. Chenle threw a Skittle at him, hitting him in the head. Mark glared at him through the wing mirror, causing Chenle to sink down into his seat.

“Are we there yet?” Jaemin whined, resting his head on Jeno’s shoulder.

“Turn here,” Donghyuck directed Mark. “then the third house on the left.” Mark did as told and soon enough, he was pulling into Donghyuck’s grandma’s gravel driveway.

Her house was an old, but well kept, one story brick house. There were flower baskets hanging above the porch, which looked freshly painted. Wicker chairs and a table sat in front of the big glass window, which she had painted to look like Starry Night.

Donghyuck grabbed the camera on the dash and turned it on, pointing it to himself.

“Alright, ghouls, we’re here at my grandmother’s house to get some advice and learn more about demonic spirits.”

Mark leaned on Donghyuck’s shoulder to get in the frame. “Ghosts and demons aren’t real, sorry to disappoint.”

“Markquan Lee!” Donghyuck yelled, making Mark move off his shoulder. Mark opened his door and stepped out, the others following.

“Renjun, get the camera equipment out.” Mark instructed, “Jeno, make sure he doesn’t break anything.”

“Yes, boss.” Jeno said, laughing afterwards. Renjun collected all the camera stuff, handing Jeno the wires.

Donghyuck turned the camera off and walked up the steps to the door, knocking on it. A moment later, a small, older woman opened the door. She wore a white sundress that went below her knees and a yellow cardigan. A silver cross necklace hung from around her neck. Her face was soft, with wrinkles around her mouth and eyes, as she smiled.

“Donghyuck, sweetie.” She pulled him into a hug and patted his back.

“Come in, I made cookies!” She announced.

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Jaemin said as he pushed everyone to the side and walked in with Donghyuck. They all filed in one at a time, following Donghyuck to the kitchen.

“That’s Jaemin.” Donghyuck introduced. “And this is Jeno, Renjun, Chenle, Jisung and Mark.”

“Hi, just call me Grandma! So, boys, what are we doing?” She asked.

“Basically,” Jaemin washed the last bite of his cookie down with milk, “we need you to give us advice for dealing with demonic spirits. What to do, what not to do”

Renjun came into the kitchen and picked up another cookie, throwing the whole thing in his mouth.

“Set up’s done.” Renjun said with a mouthful. Chenle slapped his arm and furrowed his eyebrows at him.

“What, cabbage?” Renjun asked. Chenle exhaled a deep breath and slapped the back of Renjun’s head.

“Ow! And you say I have brain damage, no wonder from all the times you’ve hit me!” Renjun pushed Chenle’s shoulder, who fell down laughing.

“Nah, probably from all the quote unquote, ‘probing.’” Chenle laughed more.

“Boys!” Mark raised his voice. Chenle and Renjun straightened up and fake smiled.

“Alright,” Donghyuck began, “well let’s get started! We’re losing daylight.” Mark peered out the kitchen window and saw the sun over the trees. Donghyuck stood beside him and watched it too.

“It’s pretty isn’t it?” Donghyuck asked. He didn’t receive a response. He looked at Mark and noticed he was visibly sweating.

“Mark, are you okay? You’re sweating, like crazy.” No response. He followed Mark’s hardened gaze to the wooden cross hanging above the window.

Donghyuck shook Mark. “Mark. Mark, what’s wrong-“

“Love birds!” Mark turned his head and looked at Jaemin, who was calling for them. “Let’s go, we’re rolling.”

Mark shook his head and put his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders, who bit his lip in fear and worry.

Mark and Donghyuck walked through the kitchen opening into the living room, where they were filming. Jeno and Jisung had rearranged Donghyuck’s grandmother’s living room to a good setup.

On the right, the black leather couch faced to the left with three of the dining room chairs behind it. To the left, was a white recliner, presumably where Hyuck’s grandma was going to sit. Three cameras sat in the middle of the set up; one facing Hyuck’s grandma, one facing the center and one facing the seven boys.

Mark and Donghyuck sat side by side on the couch, joined by Jeno and Jaemin with Renjun, Chenle and Jisung behind them on the chairs.

“Alright, let’s get started.” Donghyuck looked at the camera and began speaking.

“Hello, ghouls!” Mark and Donghyuck said in unison, “I’m Donghyuck, here with Mark and the rest of the Dream Theorists, and here we’re joined by my beautiful grandmother. She is a trained priest, who has a long history of being in the Catholic Church. Today, she’s going to tell us more about demonic entities and what they can do, plus how we can protect ourselves going into this investigation.” He turned to his grandmother. “Now, what can you tell us about demonic spirits?”

“So,” She began, “Demons and demonic spirits or entities are nothing to mess around with. They’re not, you know, your ghosts that flicker lights, knock a book off the shelf, etcetera. These things can posses you and take over your whole being. They feed off the human body because they need the energy they give off to continue thriving and taking over that human.”

“What are some of the first signs of demonic possession?” Mark questioned, seeming less tense than before.

“Any of these can be first signs. But, signs of demonic possession include aversion to the sacred. For instance, when given or in the same room as anything holy, they get aggressive and start acting out. Next, could be seizures, almost inhuman strength, refusing to eat, bathe, refusing medical attention. In some cases, some victims have established perfect Latin.”

“Why Latin?” Chenle asked.

“Latin is a very old language.” She began, “The Bible was originally written in Latin, but then changed to Hebrew after the crucifix. Demons use this to mock the Holy Script.”

“If someone gets possessed, what should they do?” Jeno added.

“The first thing is to be evaluated by mental health professionals and rule out the possibility of any mental illness. Then, a trained and experienced priest must get approval from the church to perform this exorcism.” She paused to sip her coffee.

“Now, in most cases, one exorcism isn’t going to do the job. But that’s because they use the same old ritual. There’s a powerful exorcism spell that very few have in this world. It can exorcise any demon of any strength. However, performing an exorcism can cause great damage to a human. But it isn’t nearly as bad as when a demon takes over.”

“What should we do, and what should we not do during our visit to this house?” Jisung asked, leaning forward and resting his arms on the back of the sofa.

“First off, give me a minute, I’ll be right back.” She said. She got up and walked to the back of the house.

“And in this short intermission,” Renjun smiled, “I’ll be exposing Markhyuck-“

“Here we go.” She walked back in and sat down in her chair. “These are rosaries. I made them myself. These will shield you and protect you from any kind of demonic evil.” In her hand, were seven wooden rosaries, each a dark mahogany brown. She handed each of the boys one, blessing it before putting it around their neck. She tried to put it on Mark, but he refused.

“I’ll put it on when we get there.” He insisted. “I don’t want to lose it or break it before we start the investigation.” He smiled.

“Then you’d be up shit creek without a paddle.” Jaemin commented, followed by Jeno smacking the back of his head.

“Don’t cuss in front of a priest, dummy.” Jeno scolded. Jaemin pouted and sunk back into the couch.

Donghyuck’s grandma narrowed her eyes at Mark, but blessed the rosary anyway and handed it to her grandson.

“These will protect you from being possessed or being drained by them. I would say to not communicate with them or have any kind of tie to them, but I know you aren’t going to do that because then, what’s the point of going to investigate.”

“Everyone is always saying that!” Jeno exclaimed. Laughter burst out in the room.

“But,” she started, “you can communicate with them, just do not, under any circumstances, provoke them. Do not disrespect them. They become more powerful. They feed off of fear and anger. Don’t give that to them.”

“Thank you, Grandma. Anything else we need to know?” Donghyuck asked.

“One more thing. Be aware of your surroundings. Donghyuck, I know you can feel when there’s something wrong, but sometimes you can be blindsided by emotions. Watch and listen. But most importantly, be careful. I want all of you back in one piece.”

Donghyuck nodded his head. “Yes, I will. Thank you again.” He turned to the camera and began speaking again. “Alright, ghouls. The next time you see us, we’ll be surrounded by demons! So we’re gonna load up and head out now.”

Renjun stood up and turned the cameras off. Everyone stood up and walked off, except Mark and Donghyuck.

“Mark, something’s wrong.” Donghyuck confronted, putting his arm around Mark’s shoulders. “I know it is. This isn’t like you. You’re Catholic, why wouldn’t you put the rosary on?”

“I just don’t want to lose it. That’s all.” He replied.

“But still. You were eyeing the cross above the kitchen window-“

“Get off my case, damn! I’m fine, stop worrying about me.” Mark blew up. He stood and walked outside, letting the screen door slam shut. Donghyuck sighed, holding his head in his hands.

“What’s his problem?” Renjun asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe he’s just stressed.” Donghyuck suggested. He was worried about Mark. He’d been acting out recently. He was still the same Mark he knew and loved, but at times, it was like he was a different person. Whatever it was, he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Renjun began loading the camera equipment in the car, Jeno and Jaemin helping. Donghyuck chipped in and rolled up wires.

Donghyuck’s grandmother walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Oh, hey.” He said.

“Come with me.” She said. She led him to her office room. Inside were books upon books on the shelves that lined the walls. A black executive desk sat in the middle of the room. A replica painting of The Last Supper hung on the wall just behind her desk.

Donghyuck’s grandmother turned toward him and sighed.

“Something’s wrong with your friend Mark. I sense it. Something not pure. It frightens me for you and your friends and even his safety.”

“What do you think is wrong?” He asked, looking down and fiddling with his sweatshirt sleeve.

“I don’t know. Watch out for him. I want you to have this.” She walked behind her desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a thin black journal.

“Remember the exclusive exorcism spell I told you about?” Donghyuck nodded. She opened the book and handed it to him.

“This is the spell. Use it when you need it.”

“Why would I need it? And don’t I have to be approved by the church to perform an exorcism?” He asked, raising his brow.

“Yes. But I’m approving you. You come from my blood. You can perform this exorcism. Have cross, like your rosary, ready.”

“I’m scared, Grandma. I don’t want something to happen to him.” Donghyuck’s lip began to quiver, and tears formed in his eyes.

His grandma reached forward and caught a tear that fell. “Then do what’s necessary.”

Donghyuck nodded and stood up. He walked out with his grandmother following. She walked him out the front door, where everyone had loaded into the car.

“Be safe, sweetie.” She held his hand in hers.

“Thank you, Grandma. Love you.” He pulled her in for a hug.

“Alright, now go. Have fun.” She smiled and patted his back as he walked out the door to the car, getting in.

As the car backed out, she said a silent prayer for the boys and for their safety.

 

* * *

 

“Where the actual fuck is this house?” Renjun whined from the back. They had been driving for an hour, Donghyuck pointing out houses that he thought were haunted.

“We’ll be there in 10 minutes, calm your ass.” Mark replied. He sipped his Starbucks drink, but then gagged.

“What the fuck?” He looked down at the cup in disgust; he had actually grabbed Jaemin’s drink.

“Hey, that’s mine!” Jaemin said, reaching forward and grabbing it out of Mark’s hand.

“You’re insane.” Mark scoffed before laughing.

“Donghyuck, hand me the camera.” Jeno called. Donghyuck reached back and handed Jeno the small camera.

“Alright, hets and homes,” Jeno began, “we’re almost there. Mark almost died because he drank Jaemin’s drink instead of his.”

“How does he drink literal liquid caffeine?!” Mark exclaimed, making Donghyuck burst out in laughter. “Might as well eat caffeine powder.”

“That’s a thing?” Jaemin looked up from his phone and into the camera Jeno was holding.

“Don’t, just a tablespoon of it will k-“ Chenle threw his hand over Jisung’s mouth.

“Do it!” Chenle said, basically wrestling with Jisung. “It’s perfectly safe! A tablespoon plus a pinch extra will do the trick!”

“Chenle! Are you trying to kill him?” Renjun pushed him off Jisung and slapped his shoulder.

“Damn, cabbage patch kid.” Renjun commented.

“Oh you wanna go?!” Chenle yelled, lunging across Jisung for Renjun.

Mark looked at Donghyuck and placed his hand on his chest.

“Hold on.” Mark hit the brake for a split second, sending everyone forward.

“Jesus, Mark!” Jaemin yelled. Mark laughed and took his hand off of Donghyuck’s chest, squeezing his hand before placing it back on the steering wheel.

“Thanks.” Donghyuck smiled.

“Gotta keep the precious goods safe.” Mark smirked.

Jeno had been recording this and put the camera in Mark’s face.

“So, we confirming Markhyuck or?” Jeno pressed. Mark pushed him back and grabbed the camera out of his hand, giving it to Donghyuck.

“We’re here!” Mark called out. He pulled in front of the house, parallel parking on the side of the street.

Donghyuck opened the car door quickly and looked up at the house.

It was an old, abandoned 2 story brick house. Green vines had grown up the size of the house and the grass was dead. The front porch was beaten and broken, the stairs looking dangerous to even walk on. The tall front windows were busted out, boards in an ‘X’ across them. All around, the house had an eerie vibe, one that made Mark act completely different.

“Here’s the house!” Donghyuck exclaimed, aiming the camera at the house. “Over a hundred years of history here. Spirits and possibly demons roam this place. But we’ve got protection.”

“You mean like a demon condom?” Jeno asked.

“Jeno..” Donghyuck trailed off, “never mind. Does everyone have their rosaries?" 

Everyone but Mark replied 'yes.'

"Oh, Mark, come get yours." Donghyuck held the rosary out to Mark, who froze in his tracks. 

"Oh, uh, yeah." Mark nervously walked over to him, his hand shaking as he reached for it. Sweat began building on his forehead. But he grabbed it anyway and walked away. 

"Okay..?" Donghyuck said, making a mental note to keep an eye on him.

Back at the car, Renjun was having a difficult time picking up the camera cases.

“Jeno, Mark, come help me pick this up!” Renjun called. “Jesus, these things weigh a ton.” 

“I got this.” Mark picked up both of the black plastic cases with ease and carried them up inside the house. Renjun and Jeno stood there in shock, Mark had never been that strong. They looked at each other and shrugged, grabbing more things out of the trunk.

Inside the house, it was even creepier than the outside. The walls were a dark brown, rotting paneling. To the right, were rotten and sunken in stairs leading to the second story. Straight ahead, was the hallway leading to the kitchen. To the left in the living room, old, dusty, broken furniture was strewn around. The ceiling had fallen in, leaving a gaping hole that allowed viewing into the master bedroom above. Cobwebs lined the walls everywhere you looked.

Mark placed the cases in the living room, lying them down and opening them.

“Mark!” Donghyuck called, “Look at this in this kitchen!”

Mark looked up and walked into the kitchen, stepping over pieces of broken wood.

The kitchen was even worse than the living room. The walls were graffitied with different colors. A rusty refrigerator lied on the floor, the door missing. The floor was busted up white tile, with what looked like an inch of dust on top. To the left was the sink and counters, and the right, the dining room, with a long, worn out table and 8 chairs sat in the middle. Surprisingly, the table and chairs were the only decent thing in the house.

Donghyuck and Jaemin were looking at a piece of graffiti, in black spray paint that read: “GET OUT NOW”

“Teenagers.” Mark scoffed, crossing his arms.

“It could be a warning sign.” Jaemin suggested.

Mark laughed, “You’ve been around Donghyuck too long.”

“Hey! I’m right here, asshole.” Donghyuck pouted. Mark ruffled his hair then walked out into the living room, where Renjun was setting up the cameras. The other 3 were figuring out wires, trying to make it seem like they were working.

“No, Renjun!” Donghyuck sat his camera down and ran to Renjun. “The thermal camera goes in that back corner, and the GoPros are attached to us.”

Renjun rolled his eyes and moved the tripod over to the far right corner, the entire living room in view.

“Happy now?” Renjun rolled his eyes.

“Yes. Alright, it’s sunset and we have maybe an hour to set the cameras up, so all of you come get strapped up.” Donghyuck announced.

“Never say that again.” Chenle said, throwing this camera harness over his head.

The boys all put their camera harnesses on, then went on to placing cameras around the house. By the time they finished setting up, the sun had completely set, the boys' light sources being a flashlight for each of them.

Donghyuck grabbed his phone and attached it to a stabilizer with a microphone. He handed Mark an audio recorder.

“Alright. Let’s go.” Donghyuck turned the camera on and started talking.

“The investigation is underway! It’s pretty dark outside so, its almost the perfect time for investigation. But, the ideal time would be at three AM, the witching hour."

"No it's not, it's at midnight!" Renjun commented.

"Back in the eighteen hundreds, it was three AM, because any woman outside at that time without a good excuse was tried for witchcraft. And I always go by the old standards." Donghyuck corrected.

"If a history book on supernatural stuff was a human, it'd be Lee Donghyuck." Mark laughed.

"Enough chit chat, let's hunt some ghosts!" Donghyuck exclaimed, holding his flashlight in the air. The rest of the boys cheered with him.

"I'll start." Donghyuck said.

"Is there anyone with us right now?" Donghyuck asked.

Silence.

"Why are you here? What's so special about this place?" Mark asked.

"Play the audio back." Donghyuck said. Mark stopped the recording and pressed the play button.

_'Is there anyone here with us right now'_

_'yes’_

_'Why are you here? What's so special about this place?'_

_'leave...'_

"What the fuck?" Jaemin gasped, holding onto Jeno to keep from falling over.

Mark scoffed, "It sounded like clothes rustling."

"Were you rustling your clothes, Mark?" Donghyuck asked, tilting his head.

"No, this thing picks up everything." Mark threw back.

"Okay, my turn." Renjun said, "Hey there demons, it's me, ya boy."

"Oh my god." Jeno said, facepalming.

"Okay, we're going to use the spirit box. Mark." Donghyuck said. 

"I hate this fucking thing." Mark groaned. He grabbed a small, circular black item out of one of the plastic equipment cases. He sighed before turning it on, jumping at the loud static.

"Who are you?" Donghyuck said over the noise. 

"not human"

"Why are you in this house?" Jaemin said.

"get...leave...run"

"Okay, I'm scared." Jeno said.

"What's your name?" Renjun began, "You ain't shit, come and actually-"

"Renjun!" Everyone yelled.

"You're all the time trying to get us killed." Chenle said, slapping his shoulder. Mark reached down and turned the spirit box off 

Jisung turned to the camera and started speaking, "Y'all ever think before you fucking speak just to flex on Huang Renjun?" Everyone burst out in laughter, Renjun mumbling a 'fuck you guys'.

Suddenly, Mark fell weak, leaning against the wall for support.

"Mark!" Donghyuck said. He kneeled beside him and rubbed his back, before he stood up and shook his head.

"Are you alright?" Donghyuck asked as he stood up, hand still on his back.

"Absolutely. Never better." Mark smiled, patting Donghyuck's shoulder. Donghyuck knew something was wrong with Mark. But didn't know what.

"Okay, Dream Theorists, we're gonna split up. Mark and Jisung, the master bedroom. Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin, any of the upstairs rooms. Me and Chenle will stay down here."

"Why do we get left with the one that's gonna kill us?" Jeno complained.

"Theorizers, yes I just made our fandom name up, if we get killed, blame Renjun." Jaemin pointed at Renjun.

"Why is it always the Chinese guy?" Renjun scoffed, starting up the stairs. 

Suddenly, there were three knocks on the wall beside the staircase. These knocks made Renjun jump, and almost fall into the hole on the fifth step. 

"Ah, hell no." Renjun said, jumping over the banister and hiding behind Jisung.

”Who’s there?” Mark asked.

"Three knocks. They always do everything in threes." Donghyuck sighed.

"Why threes?" Chenle asked.

"To mock the Holy Trinity. The Father, Son and Holy Ghost. Now, get up stairs." Donghyuck ordered, motioning upwards.

The five went upstairs, Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno into the far back bedroom and Mark and Jisung into the master. The bedroom had the large hole looking down into the living room. The windows were covered in a milky white film, not being able to see out them. Pieces of wood stood in the corners of the room.

"Mark, you start." Jisung said, pointing his flashlight up at the ceiling. 

"Is there anyone here with us?" Mark asked.

"Speak into this microphone if you have anything to say." Jisung sounded out. Mark walked over to Jisung, leaning on the wall beside him.

"You know this place supposedly is possessed by a demon." Mark said.

"Oh, I know. I have my rosary." He pulled the wooden necklace out from his shirt. Mark flinched and backed off. Jisung squinted his eyes.

"Mark, what's your problem? You've been acting weird all day." Jisung pointed out.

”Nothing, I’m fine.” Mark scoffed.

”Okay, then why did you flinch when I pulled my rosary out?” Jisung questioned. Mark looked down and let out a small laugh.

"Because it's not Mark, you're talking to." Mark's voice went deep and unhuman. Demonic.

"What the fuck?!" Jisung said, dropping the audio recorder and backing away. Mark stalked towards him, cornering him. 

“What the hell are you, Mark?” Jisung asked, panic in his voice. 

“I’m surprised Mark has held off this long. He fought me and won several times but in the end, I won.” ‘Mark’ sneered. Jisung pushed him back with all his strength and tried to run past, but Mark grabbed him by the throat and held him in the air above the hole in the floor.

“Donghyuck! Guys! Help-“ he was cut off by Mark tightening the grip on his throat.

”I could kill you, but I won’t because it’s not you I’m after.” Mark said. Just then, Donghyuck and the guys busted through the door.

”Jisung!” Chenle had screamed. Donghyuck stood in complete fear, what he had been thinking was true.

Mark had been possessed.

“Get the hell out of my Mark!” Donghyuck yelled, clear anger in his voice. 

Mark’s head whipped around to look Donghyuck in the eye. Donghyuck swore up and down he saw Mark’s eyes turn black as soot. 

“What’s happening?!” Chenle asked, screaming.

“Jisung!” Renjun yelled. He threw him a black beaded rosary, Jisung catching it and throwing it around Mark. Mark threw Jisung against the wall and backed up, Jisung holding his throat. Chenle and Renjun ran over to help him up then brought him back out into the hallway. 

Jeno ran in and tackled Mark, holding his hands behind his back. Mark fought back, growling and snarling while thrashing under him.

”Jaemin, bring me something to tie him up with!” Jeno shouted, prompting Jaemin to run downstairs. He searched through the plastic cases and found a strong but thin extension cord. He grabbed it and bolted up the stairs, throwing it to Jeno. He wrapped and tied it around Mark’s wrists and stood up. 

“Donghyuck, what do we do?” Jeno asked, his tone scared. Donghyuck looked down at Mark, who’s face was pale.

”Mark! Mark, please. I know you’re in there, come on.” Donghyuck pleaded. 

“We need to get him downstairs and tied to a chair.” Chenle urged. Donghyuck nodded and stood up. 

“Jeno, get his arms, I’ll get his legs.” Jeno rushed over and flipped Mark on his back. They picked him up and carried him out of the room and down the stairs. 

“Someone get me a chair!” Donghyuck asked. Jisung ran into the kitchen and grabbed a chair from the dining table, rushing back into the living room. They moved Mark to the chair, untying the extension cord, but holding his arms.

“You can’t get me out of here!” Mark screamed. Donghyuck rolled his eyes. 

“Renjun, Jaemin, give me your belts.” Donghyuck ordered. Renjun and Jaemin undid their belts and handed them to Donghyuck. He strapped Mark’s wrists down to the chair’s armrests with the belts. Then he took the rosary off Mark.

”You should hear Mark begging me not to hurt you.” Mark sneered. Donghyuck grabbed his bottle of holy water from the cases and splashed some on him. Mark hissed and snarled, shaking in the chair. 

“Why the hell are you in my Mark?!” Donghyuck screamed.

Mark laughed demonically. “Because he doesn’t believe this stuff could happen. He was so vulnerable. But he’s a strong one too, he fought for days. Never slept. He made a deal with me yesterday that if I held off for just one day, I could take full control. He wanted one more day with you, Duckie.”

Donghyuck slapped Mark, who laughed. “Don’t you fucking dare call me Duckie. I’m gonna get you out of Mark, and back to hell where you belong.” 

Mark growled in anger. Suddenly, one of the empty cases flew towards the boys, who ducked just in time. The floor boards began to rattle and shake, as if an earthquake was happening. Mark’s mouth and nose began to drip blood, running down his neck and soaking his clothes.

“Stop!” Donghyuck screamed at the top of his lungs. Everything stopped, Mark’s head drooping. Donghyuck leaned down and moved his head up.

”Mark! Mark, if you’re in there please fight. Please, you can beat this thing. Please, for me.” Donghyuck was crying as he spoke, tears falling onto the ground. 

“Mark’s gone. It’s just me.” Mark’s voice wasn’t even his, it was evil and deep. Donghyuck stood up and grabbed the journal his grandmother gave him. 

“Come here.” Donghyuck walked into the kitchen, the other five following. 

Donghyuck sat down at the table, holding his head in his hands. 

“What the fuck are we going to do? Call a priest?” Renjun asked. 

“I don’t think there’s a 24 hour priest hotline.” Chenle rolled his eyes. 

“Mark’s possessed. He needs an exorcism but we don’t know anyone who could do it.” Jeno said.

“Donghyuck, your grandmother could do it!” Jisung gasped. 

Donghyuck took a deep breath in and out. “No. I have to do it.” 

“Hyuck, you’re not an exorcist or a priest. You can’t.” Jaemin expressed.

”Remember that exorcism spell my grandmother told us about? The one that can exorcise any demon?” The boys nodded. “She has one. She gave it to me in case anything happens. I have to use it.” 

“How did she know you might need it?” Jeno asked.

”She can sense when something isn’t what it’s supposed to be. She knew he was possessed.” Donghyuck informed.

”So what do we need?” Chenle asked, standing up.

”This spell, holy water and some cross.” Donghyuck replied. He grabbed the book and stood up. “And you guys for my strength.” 

“Your grandmother said that exorcisms of a demon might kill that person.” Jisung warned.

”I know. It’s a risk I have to take. Either let Mark suffer and die in agony, or exorcise it and Mark live or die peacefully.” Donghyuck said, his voice shaky. “Ready?”

The boys nodded, ready to give support to their friend. If they were honest, they were scared shitless. They didn’t want to lose their friend. But they pushed those thoughts back and helped Donghyuck. 

They walked back to the living room, where ‘Mark’ still was. Renjun looked to the right and noticed the cameras were still rolling. 

“Hyuck, do you want me to turn the cameras off?” Renjun offered. Donghyuck thought for a minute. 

“No, let them keep rolling.” Donghyuck answered. He stood in front of Mark with the journal open and took his rosary out of his shirt. 

“In the name of the Father, Son and Holy Ghost, we ask you to protect us.” Donghyuck spoke, making a cross on his chest.

“Oh, shut the fuck up with that bullshit.” Mark said. Donghyuck took a deep breath in and began reading aloud.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica!” Donghyuck then threw holy water on Mark in the shape of a cross. Mark screamed in agony, which made the entire house shake. Plaster and pieces of wood began to fall from the ceiling.

”Cover your heads!” Renjun screamed. 

“Keep going!” Jeno yelled at Donghyuck. Blood began to slowly pour from Mark’s nose and mouth. 

“Uh, ergo draco maledicte, ut ecclesiam tuam secura, tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos! Show yourself!” Mark let out a blood curdling scream, his head thrown back and his eyes rolling back. 

Donghyuck threw the book down and grabbed onto Mark. 

“Get out of Mark! Now!” Donghyuck commanded. Mark looked at him before lunging forward, breaking the chair and snapping the cord. He grabbed onto Donghyuck and threw him across the room and against the wall. 

“Donghyuck!” Jaemin yelled, running towards him. But Mark grabbed him and slammed him on the floor, before straddling and choking him. 

“Absolutely the fuck not.” Jeno said. He pushed him off Jaemin and helped him up, Mark then snarling. 

“Hold him down!” Donghyuck said, him grabbing onto Mark’s arms. Renjun and Chenle rushed over and held him down. 

“Let go of Mark right now!” Donghyuck shouted. Mark began to laugh, turning to Donghyuck.

”He’s already gone.” Mark said, smirking. Donghyuck’s face dropped, his chest feeling heavy.

”Read the exorcism again. Maybe that’ll work!” Jisung suggested. Donghyuck reached over for the journal, beginning to read again. 

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas...” Donghyuck trailed off. He felt like giving up. All he wanted was Mark back. He didn’t know what to do.

”Hyuck?!” Jeno said. Donghyuck took a deep breath and kneeled down in front of Mark.

”Mark, I know you’re in there. You’ve got to fight this. You’ve gotta come back for me. Come on, fight it.” Donghyuck pleaded. A moment later, Mark began to cough. 

“Mark?” Donghyuck gasped. 

“Baltanzen.” the real Mark choked out. “It’s name is Baltanzen. You told me a while ago that knowing it’s name gives you power over it.” Mark then let out a shriek, followed by blood gurgling out of his mouth. He began to thrash around, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

”He’s having a seizure!” Jaemin cried out. Everyone stood up, letting Mark go.

”Hold your rosaries above him!” The guys took them out of their shirts and held them above Mark.

”Baltanzen!” Donghyuck wailed. Mark stopped seizing and sat up. “By the power of God, I condemn you back to hell!” Mark let out another screech, before falling back onto the floor. 

“Mark!” Donghyuck kneeled down and put his ear to Mark’s mouth.

”He’s not breathing, get him up and to the car!” The boys all helped Mark up and through the door. Jeno opened the door and they sat Mark in it, themselves getting in as well.

“Renjun, there’s a hospital five minutes from here, drive us there!” Donghyuck said as he got in the back. Renjun got behind the wheel and started the car, speeding off.

Donghyuck began to perform CPR, pressing his chest and breathing into his mouth. Tears formed in his eyes as he thought of losing Mark. He couldn’t bear it, he thought. 

“We’re almost there, I see it!” Renjun announced. He sped up and turned right into the hospital, stopping at the emergency room door. 

Donghyuck opened the door and grabbed Mark’s arm, Chenle stepping out and supporting the other arm. They ran into the emergency room, followed by the other guys. 

“Help! We need some help! He’s not breathing!” Donghyuck yelled. A nurse from the check in counter ran up to Mark, followed by two other nurses. 

“Get me a stretcher!” One of the nurses yelled. Seconds later, a nurse rolled a stretcher in. They helped him up on it then rolled him in the back. 

Donghyuck ran after him but was stopped by a nurse. His head fell as he watched Mark get wheeled off in the back, not knowing if he was ever going to see him again.

He sat down in the waiting room and leaned his head against Jaemin’s shoulder.

“Jaemin, what if they can’t save him? What if I really fucked up this time?” Donghyuck was full of regret and doubt.

”They will.” Jaemin said, confidently. “Mark’s a fighter. Sure, he’s a stubborn pain in the ass, but he’s strong.” 

Chenle spoke up. “I second that.”

”He’ll be okay. I promise.” Jeno smiled.

“Don’t worry, Hyuckie. Markhyuck never loses.” Renjun laughed, making the others do the same. 

“I don’t want to be without my best friend.” Donghyuck frowned. Jaemin patted his thigh.

”He’s going to make it out. Besides, what you don’t believe can’t kill you.” Jaemin winked. Donghyuck smiled and yawned, eventually falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

Hours had excruciatingly slowly passed until a doctor finally came into the waiting room. 

“Mark Lee?” She called out. Jisung stood up and shook the others awake, then they walked up to the doctor.

“He’s alive and awake.” Everyone let out their breath they were holding in. “He lost a lot of blood, but he’s alright. You can see him now.” They followed her back to Mark’s room, where he lied with tubes hanging from both arms and wires connected to his chest. 

“Mark!” Donghyuck ran over to him, wrapping his arms around the boy. 

“Hey, Duckie.” Mark smiled, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck. Mark looked up and saw the other guys, smiling at them. 

“Hey. How are you guys?” Mark asked. 

“We’re fine, we just watched you experience demonic possession. We should be asking you if you’re okay.” Jisung laughed, making the others do the same.

“I’m good. Thank you guys for saving me. I don’t think I’ll be able to repay you.” Mark said. 

“That’s all on Donghyuck and his grandmother.” Jeno said.

”She gave me the exorcism spell. I performed the exorcism though.” Donghyuck smiled. He had now managed to get underneath the covers and nestled under Mark’s arm.

“I hated every minute of the past two weeks.” Mark cringed. “It wasn’t just me in my head. I barely had control over what I did. I remember constantly seeing these evil faces. But I eventually just gave in. What happened at the house? I remember passing out but nothing after that.”

”Well,” Renjun began. “You and Jisung went up to the master bedroom to investigate, then you held him above the hole in the floor, we came in, Jeno tackled you, then we tied you up downstairs, it called Hyuck, Duckie, he slapped the shit out of you, then you literally threw up blood, he said the exorcism spell, then it started throwing shit at everyone, then the damn chair broke and he got loose, it threw Hyuck, then Jaemin tried to help him but it grabbed and choked him, Jeno pushed him off, then we held you down, Hyuck begged and pleaded for you to come back, you had a seizure, puked up more blood, then you came back and told us it’s name, then we held our rosaries above you and managed to fully exorcise it.”

Mark sat there, wide eyed and shocked. “Holy fuck.” 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure we’re all going to need therapy after this.” Jisung said, leaning against the wall. 

“But we got it all on film.” Chenle smirked. Mark laughed, rolling his eyes. 

“So, now do you believe in ghosts?” Donghyuck giggled, playing with Mark’s hand. 

“Yeah. I think do.” Mark winked. 

“Well damn, miracles do happen!” Jaemin said, throwing his arms up. 

“I’m just glad I have you back.” Donghyuck smiled, his voice small. Mark looked down at him and squeezed him, resting his chin on Hyuck’s head. They sat there for a moment, Donghyuck listening to Mark’s heart beat. 

Renjun looked at the other boys and silently motioned towards the door, then Mark and Hyuck. 

Jeno squinted his eyes, then widening them and nodding his head. 

“Well, I am starving. Let’s check the cafeteria!” Jeno walked over to the door and opened it.

“Hospital food suck-” Jisung put his hand over Chenle’s mouth and dragged him out the door. 

“Boy, you don’t know the definition of shutting the fuck up.” Jisung scoffed. Renjun sat up from the bed and walked quietly out the door, pulling Jaemin by the collar who was standing there admiring the two boys. 

The door shut and Donghyuck exhaled. “I thought they’d never leave.” Mark smiled and kissed Donghyuck’s head.

“Donghyuck, thank you for saving my life. I was scared when that thing was inside me. And angry.” 

“Why were you angry?” Donghyuck asked, looking up at Mark. 

“Because I thought I’d never be able to tell you I loved you.” 

Donghyuck’s chest felt like butterflies. He smiled, feeling like a weight had been lifted. 

“I love you too, you know.” Donghyuck said, his face turning red. 

“I know. If anything this experience has taught me, is to never wait to say something. Because you don’t know if you’ll be able to one day.” Mark wrapped both of his arms around Donghyuck, holding him like he’d never hold him again. 

“Can I kiss you?” Mark asked nonchalantly. Donghyuck looked up at him and nodded, leaning in and kissing him. 

They stayed that way for a minute, forgetting about the outside world and focusing on each other. 

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Renjun holding a camera, followed by the others

“And there you have it folks! Markhyuck has been confirmed!” Renjun celebrated, Jaemin popping a confetti thing over Mark and Donghyuck. 

“After watching these two eye each other for over a year, it’s about time they declared their love for each other!” Chenle exclaimed, clapping his hands. 

“So here’s to love and Mark not dying.” Renjun said to the camera. 

Everyone erupted in cheers and clapping, Mark and Donghyuck rolling their eyes and holding each other close. 

 

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I did use the Supernatural exorcism spell as the great and all powerful spell. sue me.


End file.
